Sorrowful Destinies
by Enlightened Life
Summary: They had happiness. They had each other. But when their world takes a dramatic turn, Namine and Kairi are forced to hide away. What do they have left to lose? Their lifes. The only thing keeping them alive? Two teenage boys. -SOKAI & NAMIXAS- -Second Fic-


**Disclaimer: Enlightened Life doe's not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_Hey... a new story. :O _

_Sorry to watchers of "A Change In Me," I'll get to work on it as soon as my block on it magically disappears._

_Anyways, enjoy the new one._

* * *

Chapter 1 –

_Our World Shifted_

"I could stare at this landscape forever and it still wouldn't be enough." The soft voice shifted through the hillside harmoniously with the falling petals. It was such a peaceful place to be. The hill was raised from the edge of the town areas leading up into the grazing lands for the many different animals. Atop the hill was one single cherry tree. Fully bloom, it's petals cascaded forward with the soft breeze. The tree was quite old, at least a 100 years but yet somehow it still returned to its natural beauty every spring. Another smooth wind blew past, shaking the grass and branches of the tree. Below the large oak, sat the bearer of the voice. Her soft azure eyes swapping between the landscape and a sketch book placed upon her lap. She grinned as the masterpiece took more and more shape, and it was indeed quite masterful. The girl was fairly young looking, her outfit was a simple school uniform which consisted of a button-down white blouse, a simple blue cross-design tie with matching skirt, long socks which reached her small knees, and plain black shoes. This outfit contrasted pretty well with her pale complexion, her hair was a very light blonde which pouched itself ever so slightly over her shoulder, while bangs spread around her soft face.

"Done." A small grin tugged at her face as she lifted the sketchpad into the air to get a better look at her work. Pleased with her, her grin widened and she placed it back down at her side, leaned her head back against the hardwood and closed her eyes.

"Nami! I knew I'd find you here!" Another voice was heard from further down the hill. The blonde opened her eyes, and soon rolled them again. "Namine? You were supposed to meet me, remember?" Now the female voice was close to her face. Namine opened her eyes to see a majorly similar girl standing at least a meter away, and sending her death glares. The girl was identical to Namine is some ways and not in others. They both wore the same school uniform but she had deep crimson hair and her azure eyes were darker. She smiled at Namine.

"Heh... sorry, Kai, I got bored of waiting and it was such a nice day so I decided to come here. Then I got caught up in my work..." Namine exclaimed, smiling back at her.

"Your work? You drew something?" Kairi giggled, "Theres nothing to draw though..."

"Yes, there is. Turn around." Namine instructed with a smirk and Kairi followed the order obediently.

"Wow! I didn't know that Twilight Town was so... pretty." Kairi exclaimed, wide-eyed. She jumped down to sit next to Namine and soon eyed her sketch book. "Can I see it... your art is always amazing." Kairi requested with a grin and Namine turned a shade of rosy pink.

"Go ahead..."

Kairi opened the sketch book and skipped through each page slowly, examining each piece of art. The two girls sat there for a while. Namine leaned her head back again and closed her eyes to visualise a scene of snow falling all around them, and over the town. She smiled at the image, wishing deeply that she could keep that image solid so that she would be able to draw it. Kairi was being very observant of each drawing. The red head reached the piece that was created earlier and she began to shift between the landscape and the work to compare. Amazed, she smiled at Namine who looked very content with the location. Kairi looked further into the book until one drawing caught her attention. She examined it carefully before a large smile spread across her soft face and began to glow a crimson red.

"Namine... is this... us?"

Namine sat up to attention and Kairi passed the book for Namine to hold. Both girls held the book and beamed at the page.

"Yeah... it's all of us. You, Me, Mom, and Dad." She sighed. It was such an old drawing but still made her feel either happy or sad just by looking at it. Namine and Kairi were twins to a pair of good parents. At a time, they were all very happy with life, but then when both girls were very young, something happened which disturbed the peaceful family. Their parents refused to tell them what had happened but the twins weren't stupid. The change was hard. Their parents started fighting with each other and sometimes them too. Soon both their mother and father got new 'jobs' too and started working late hours so care of the girls was put down to hired people. They loved their parents, but it was hard to deal with the fact that their family went from being on cloud nine to the bottom level so fast.

"I remember when we were like this," Kairi began, looking at her sad sister, "But we always have each other, Namine."

Namine looked at her deeply, trying to read her face but as usual, she failed. The blonde simply grinned and stood up. Kairi waited a moment, she stared at her twin with deep empathy.

"I'm never going to leave you, Namine. I promise." Kairi said, softly. The tone in her voice was still quite serious and startled Namine a little but she took it in and accepted her sisters promise.

"I know, Kairi. Thank You," soft azure eyes met with deeper azure eyes for a brief moment, "Now come on. I'll race you!" Namine took off down the hill and Kairi soon jolted after her. They wouldn't be separated so easily.

-------*-------

Both girls walked side by side along the cobbled street. Twilight Town was a pretty quiet place, most of the time. It wasn't completely polluted by fumes and other dangerous things and it didn't have many dangerous gangs either. It was peaceful. Kairi titled her chin upwards and stared at the orange sky. Something was tugging at her, making her feel very uneasy.

"Everything is so quiet tonight... it feels weird" She noted out loud. Namine looked at her then also looked upwards to see if she was referring to something in the sky. "No, Nami, I'm just doing this to think... but something seems wrong."

"Isn't is always this quiet?" Namine said while examining her shadow.

"Not... really."

A few boys ran past the pair at high speed. As if by instinct, Namine clutched her sketch pad tighter and held back a smirk. Kairi came out of her trance upon noticing and glared. "You still like Hayner? Gosh, Namine, why not just ask him out?" Kairi taunted causing Namine to turn a fluent pink.

"Wha... W-what? No, No... I hardly know him..." Namine stuttering sounded immensely funny and Kairi laughed loudly.

"Nami and Hayner, sitting in a tree, sharing a Paopu? Oh... Em... Gee!" Kairi recited.

"Stop it, Kairi!" Namine pouted, in attempts to not smile at the thought.

"Awwww. Why? Your face says it all, Namine, I'm surprised he hasn't noticed by now!"

"That's because he hardly notices me in the first place..." Namine ran forward, her smile now replaced with a heavy frown. They were pretty close to the house. Kairi ran after her sister, feeling guilty. Namine was surprisingly fast and was quickly out of range. The redhead suddenly came to a holt at the sight of a red car parked outside their house.

"Namine, stop! They're home!" Kairi yelled out but the blonde kept on running. Namine fell short of breath and stopped, turning her attention to the car.

"Huh... why are they home early?" She asked herself. The red car was parked in the usual place but at least 3 hours early. "Why would they be home now... they never come home early. Never..."

"Namine! Don't go in the house!"

"What? Kairi..." Namine smirked, "You finally caught up? I'm supposed to be the slow one..."

"This isn't a time for jokes, Nami. They're probably in a huge fight to be home early. Mom hates fighting on the phone, remember? If it's big enough, she'll drag Dad home just to duke it out here. But even that's rare..." Kairi explained while staring at the house. Namine was still staring at the car. She walked over to it and looked inside. Her eyes grew wide.

"Kairi, the keys are still in the car..." Namine spoke very softly, she was obviously getting nervous.

"Why would they leave the keys in the car, Namine? You know Mom is very paranoid about 'car thieves' in this town, theres no way she'd leave them there." Kairi looked at the car in a concerned manner, only to find Namine was right and the car keys were there. She looked at her sister apologetically and took her wrist. "Come on... I doubt we'll find out much by staying out here"

Namine nodded and the girls made their way into the house.

* * *

_Meh... not much happened. Oh well, it only just started. xD_

_You guys know the drill. Review and I'll do my best to add to that lovely little cliffhanger. :P_

_So.. **Please Review!**_

_**- Enlightened Life**__**  
**_


End file.
